Tree Demon
by Aki-kun
Summary: Hatsune is a Tree Demon, looking for other Vocaloids in a society ravaged by pollution. Kaito finds her, they talk. Dunno if I'll ever finish this. If I do, the rating may change.


Tree Demon

A Vocaloid Fanfiction

Hello~ This is a really weird idea I had today, and I decided a Vocaloid Fic might be actually really interesting to write. So, I'm not sure where I want this to go, but my idea seemed interesting to me, so maybe y'all will enjoy it as well! I want to add that there will be many differences in the characters as you know them. Alright, read on~~

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vocaloid! Of course not! Jeez, these are pointless...

I walk a few steps closer to the thick-trunked being. Looking up into the leafy branches, a feeling of complete and utter solitude washes over me, and I feel very peaceful in the moment.

My eyes slowly close and I find myself slowly drifting into my own mind, and my knees begin to weaken as I long to slump against the broad neck of that tree, and to fall asleep in its shade.

A heavy shake of leaves rusting above me has my eyes shooting open, and reflexes snapping as I sense a sudden presence above me. After a few tense seconds, I find no immediate danger, and I stare cautiously up. I find a girl, a very strange girl indeed up in that tree.

Smiling dangerously, eyes narrowed, and I find her face somewhat reminds me of a cat. She is in some sort of peculiar outfit. Blue, to match her long turquoise pigtails that stream down and catch the spots of light. A gray dress shirt with no arms is snugly fitted over her form, and a blue tie on her front. A blue skirt with black edges adorns her lower half, and strange things cover her arms, looking part machine, part some sort of black material. Over her ears are headphones. Many other assorted gadgets are on the girl, but go unnoticed for the moment. Suddenly her legs hook onto the branch she is sitting on, and she flips backwards, and her face reappears in front of mine, as she hangs there.

"_Hello, there. Have you seen anyone that looks similar to me around?"_

Her voice is surprisingly high, and her grin throws me off for a second before I regain myself and I process her question.

"_Ah... um, what does it matter? Why do you need to know?"_

Her eyes which widen as her smirk does startle me because of how bright blue they are. So bright in fact that they are almost as if they were a sort of dim spotlight, it's views on me. When I blink, she is cradled in the nest of the branches once more and staring at me once again.

Her smile unnerves me. So unbroken. So... _creepy. _There is no other word for it. Creepy. This girl is extremely creepy, to say at the very least.

She just stares and stares at me, then, without blinking her large eyes, she says, unflinchingly:

"_You know... I'm considering killing you right now."_

She extended a white arm and I noticed she was holding a completely black megaphone. I was confused at first, but she turned it towards me and I turned wary. I knew that this strange girl was _not _normal, and whatever she was holding had to be some sort of a weapon.

Whatever it was, I wasn't taking any chances, and I didn't exactly feel the need to die anytime soon, so I held up my hands and I told her that I'd cooperate.

And her smile widened, eyes slanted even further.

"_See, now wasn't that easy?"_

"_So... Um... Well, if you really care... there is someone I've seen walking around_

_the town recently... But, uh..."_

She waits, smiling, one unbroken expression.

"_It's not that they look like you per se..._

_D-demo... whoever they are, well, um, they kind of dress similarly, but in_

_purple... I think..."_

But now her smile seems to flicker, then die. And she says something to herself that I don't quite understand.

"_Hmm, so Haku's here to try and kill me, is she...?_

_Or maybe... Well, she could just..."_

She seems to forget me, and my interest in her words falters, and I notice that she has not left the tree since I've been here. I didn't hear or see her climb into the tree before, so she must have been in it even before then. _How long had she...?_

"_Uh-Uhm... how long have you been up in that tree_

_that you're sitting there?"_

And she glances down at me some sort of slightly surprised look on her face, large eyes beaming me.

"_Hmm? Well, I haven't exactly been keeping track how many millennium_

_exactly, but... I think at least about 18 so far...? I think..."_

I'm surprised, somehow. In a tree for 18 millennium...? How is that even possible? Maybe she had a complex for the remaining nature that existed on our polluted planet that all humans had to endure. But she... How? No one lived that long! Unless... Well, obviously, she wasn't human... So, why was I surprised?

Anyways, now that I had this interesting piece of information, I wasn't going to back out.

"_I see... so who... what... who, uhm... what...?"_

I can't seem to find comprehensible words as she stares at me with _those eyes! _

"_Who and what am I, huh?"_

I nod and she answers, which surprises me even more.

"_I'm a Tree Demon! Nice to meet 'ya! My name's Hatsune. Hatsune Miku."_

And she extends a hand to me.

So I take it.


End file.
